Disney's mysteries
by jacklynsparrow123
Summary: Jenny's sister dies in the holly wood tower hotel and when Jenny sets out to find Emmy the hollywood tower hotel's staff confessess to doing quite a few things to Jrnny that they probably should not have done. I hope you like it! tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Did you know that the sun _will _go out_, _because-"

"Did you know that you're _really _annoying?" Emmy questioned sarcastically. The room was dark, and I would have thrown a pillow at her, but I couldn't see and wouldn't be able to achieve great aim. I absolutely _hate_ when Emmy just happens to not know that what she is saying is very rude.  
"Emmy, do you ever feel like someone is watching you all the time?" I asked. "Emmy?" I climed down to the bottom bed of the bunk. Emmy was gone. I ran out of the room and down the long halls of the hotel, screaming, "Emmy". I heard the crack of thunder and lightning struck something, I'm pretty sure it was the hotel. The last thing I saw was an elevator operator coming closer and closer...

2 years later

"Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel." I said coldly to the guests."I do hope you wouldn't mind if we attempted to kill you." I hated this job. I had to tell about my sisters so-called death every hour. I personally believed that what went on when I was eight in the _real_ Hollywood Tower Hotel was private, but I was also the same person people called demented for believing that Emmy was still alive, somewhere in the hotel_. _I sometimes wish_ I_ could be one of the people boarding the 'service elevator', but then I remember I would be forced to relive the most terrifying moment of that night _and_ I would be forced to see my sister's ghost. I couldn't stand seeing her,when I could've gotten out of the elevator and saved her. "I hope none of you have the same devastating fate as Emmy Winstone. It was a dark and very stormy night when young Emmy was kidnapped by an elevator operator. she was brought to the top floor of the Hollywood Tower Hotel." I paused to take a breath. "Lighting struck the hotel's roof and just as Emmy's older sister arrived Emmy fell to the ground, shaking. Her sister, Jenny Winstone, was still in the elevator. The elevator operator came closer and closer to Jenny until he was right infront of the open elevator doors. He sheathed a pair of scissors and cut the elevator line. The elevator fell down down down..." Then I changed my voice from cold and evil to bright and helpful. "You must be at least 40 inches to board The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. If you are not 40 inches in height please do not board and follow a concierge to the gift shop and wait with them for your parnts or guardian thank you."

I watched as children left with a mothers, fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, older brothers, older sisters, aunts, uncles and so on. Children, teenagers, and adults boarded the 'service elevator.' I ran down the spiral staircase and into the streets of Disney's Hollywood. Kids gave me odd looks, I was used to that I knew they weren't used to seeing a ten-year-old girl alone in the middle of Hollywood Studios. Iran as fast as I could to the monerail station. There wasn't that big of a line, but it seemed like forever, considering they cut me off and said ""Where are you going, your wearing that maroon shirt and Abercrombie jacket the girls wear at Tower of Terror."

"It's my break. Now if you'd excuse me I need to get to Magic Kingdom. The monerail is here and I need to board." I informed him. He opened the gate and I scrambled into a seat. To my surprise nobody got into the same car as me. No one was there and I needed to change. So, I put on my black corset and slipped on a knee length black skirt that looked as if it was made of flower petals. I almost forgot my black knee-high boots.

A man's voice said "Welcome to Disney's Typhoon Lagoon." The doors opened and people wrapped in towels and bathrobes boarded the car. I didn't like being crammed between people that were soaking wet.

After what seemed like forever the announcer said, "Welcome, to Disney's Blizzard beach." A few more people came in, dripping wet. After the doors closed the voice announced, "Our next stop will be the Disney Resort hotels. Please stand clear of the doors as they open." About 4 families left. "Our next stop will be Disney's Animal Kingdom, where you can climb Mt. Everest, see dinosaurs, and climb the inspiring tree of life." By the time he finished his sentence the doors had opened. Nobody left and only like, 2 people entered. "Our next stop will be Disney's Magic Kingdom, where dreams come true." Just as the doors opened I spotted a little girl who looked as if she was 7 or 8 years old. She was carrying a stuffed animal Minnie Mouse, and was wearing a headband with black mouse ears attached and the red polka-dotted bow that Minnie Mouse wears in between her ears. I don't know what was wrong with her, but she looked like she was freaking out.

"Do I really _have _to go, Daddy? You know I _hate _that ride it's scary." She said.

"If _you _don't go, we're leaving." Her Dad replied. I knew he wouldn't do that, considering how much money he had probably spent. I slipped between the doors just as they closed. I wasn't sure why, but I followed them. They entered the line for Splash Mountain and I understood. Splash Mountain was horrific, I was 10 and I _still _hated that ride. I wanted to take the girl by the hand and lead her to a ride that she probably loved, such as It's a Small World. I walked into Adventure land and started to walk toward the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

I didn't feel like standing around the whole afternoon saying things to people like, "How many people in your party?" Then someone would hold up there fingers to show me a number like, 5, and I would say something like, "Rows 1 and 2 please." I had the most boring jobs ever! I stared at the gift shops and the swiss family robinson treehouse longingly.  
"Um, excuse me, but do you work here?" asked a voice behind me.

"Yes, I work here." I replied. I turned to see a boy who was wearing the same outfit the elevator operators do at the _real _Hollywood Tower Hotel.

"Have you ever been to the Hollywood Tower Hotel, not the ride but the _actual_ hotel where you can check in and stuff like that?" He asked. What the heck was he talking about? How did he know about that? It wasn't the most popular hotel.

"actually, I have."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Since I forgot to say this in the first chapter I would like to clarify that I don't own Kingdom Keepers and all of . that. Just so you know this story is more of in the category of Disney instead of Kingdom Keepers but I couldn't i find Disney in the category choices so I'm not even sure if saying that I don't own Kingdom Keepers was necessary. **

**Whatever this is chapter 2.**

When I said that I think he was caught by surprise. Well, he practically screamed "REALLY?" at me and grabbed my wrist. He started to lead me to the monorail station.

"Wait a minute. I just got her like, ten minutes ago! I'm not taking _another_ ride on that thing." I pouted. I crossed my arms, f forcing him to let go of my wrist.

"Come on, _please_!" He begged.

"Fine, but we're not taking an extremely tedious ride!" I indulged. We boarded the monorail and as soon as the doors closed that annoying male voice came on _again. _I eyed the boy inquisitively. I wondered if he had been lying about that short ride. If he was, I silently vowed to myself that I would strangle him. I really didn't _want _to be on there, considering that I had just gotten off. The doors opened to Hollywood Studios. We didn't move, meaning that we'd be on there another five minutes. When we arrived at Blizzard Beach we left the monorail and I announced, "Wait a minute, pal. I'm not dressed for snowy beach time fun. So we need to head on out of here!" I didn't think that he would have an answer to that, but he did apparently he had come in that way and we had to leave that way as well. I didn't like the way he used the whole _we_ thing it's not like I was going to help him in any way. He seemed to think that I planned on helping him with whatever it was that he needed help with. He needed to think again. I wasn't even sure why I had even said anything to him if he had just kept his mouth shut and asked someone else about the stupid hotel then I wouldn't be here and none of anything that happened would have happened so technically it was all his fault. We walked all the way to the parking lot and then we stopped. "What now?" I asked blankly. He took off toward the exit of Disney world. I didn't want to follow him but I did. Out of curiosity. He stopped and looked back I'm not sure why probably to make sure I was still there. When we finally stopped walking it was almost sunset. "Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"The place where we need to be." he answered.

"And where would that be?"

"The middle of nowhere."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We have to make our way to California. So yeah. And I don't have any money to fly so we're walking." he said like it was no big deal.

"I didn't sign up for this. And why do we need to get to California?"

"Isn't that where the Hollywood Tower Hotel is isn't it? We're sleeping in that hotel over there." he pointed to a Hilton hotel which I hadn't even noticed. After that I was quiet I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a hotel considering what had happened the last time I stayed in a hotel. But it was mostly the elevator that scared me.


End file.
